Day and Night
by Sandytoes919
Summary: I had long decided he was worth it, nothing would change this. No one would change this. Or so I thought...
1. Chapter 1

I twitched anxiously in my seat waiting for the plane to take off. I hated flying, if it wasn't for the necessary bags of luggage I would have chosen the hours of running. My leg kept bouncing up and down in a rhythmic way until a stone cold hand grabbed my thigh. The temperature differences sent a burning sensation tingling against my skin.

"We aren't even in the air yet." The voice whispered in my ear sending a thick invisible cloud of incense around me. I tried to relax but my stiff muscles kept their composure.

I looked over at the immortal sitting next to be in the dimly lit aircraft cabin. His golden eyes matched the shade of his disheveled hair perfectly. If I hadn't known better, he could have passed for human in this light.

"The plane could explode upon take off." I murmured back turning to stare out the window into the night. As if flying wasn't terrible enough, night flying would be torture. Silently, I cursed the sunny spell that had descended upon Maine recently.

"Don't be absurd, everything is fine." Ethan replied next to me clearly amused by my distrust of air planes.

It had taken a few months, but eventually Jacob had convinced Sam to allow me to return to La Push for visits. It took a full year for him to persuade Sam to allow Ethan to return with me. Even to this day, I wasn't sure how Jacob had managed to do it. It wasn't the first time I had brought home a boy, clearly Sam had met my parents numerous times in the past, but this time was different. I was going against my entire genetic make up by bringing home a vampire.

Of course my mother already knew the story. Sam blabbed the first chance he had when he returned home. He didn't even give me the chance to tell her first. Though Sue was more understanding than I could have imagined. Part of me felt guilty for this, it was clear she didn't want to lose me any more than she already had. The scandal spread like wild fire throughout the tiny reservation and I was grateful for not being there. I threw myself into my first year of college, taking a full course load and then some. Ethan attended classes as well, majoring in the medical field. It was useful since a lot of our classes tended to over lap as I was ironically pursuing a veterinarian degree. May be it was just the wolf in me but it was the only thing that I could see myself actually doing forever.

Seth loved the idea even more than myself. We talked daily on the phone and it pained me how much I missed my little brother. He was growing up too fast I could only imagine how much he had changed. I hadn't seen him since that night in the clearing a year ago and I was nervous to officially introduce him to Ethan. Though he had spoken to him on the phone numerous times developing a bond, in person would be different, more official.

My leg started spasming again as I felt the plane shuttling down towards the run way. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ethan trying to disguise his smile.

"The big bad wolf is scared of flying?" I heard him whisper too low for humans to hear. I unnecessarily reminded myself to make him pay for this later.

"Watch it bloodsucker." I growled back but my bravado was destroyed as I reached out and grabbed his icy fingers the second I felt the plane's wheels left the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite my lack of faith, the plane touched down in Seattle right on time without any disturbances during the flight. I had spent the time contemplating a solution to each potential disaster that could strike. I was confident in Ethan's ability to take down a hijacker but I had been unable to find a way out of engine failure which left me anxious every second we cut through the air.

I looked over at Ethan, who had went into an immobile state with his eyes closed. To humans he would have looked asleep but I knew he him better.

"How was your sleep?" I asked a tad too sarcastically when he pretended to groggily open his eyes.

"Good, I had this incredibly vivid about this crazy wolf trying to kill me." His velvety voice remarked entirely too casually. The woman in front of us turned around to stare at Ethan's unusual comment. Her wide eyes questioned his sanity but she immediately turned back around when I cut my glare in her direction.

"Smart wolf." I whispered too low for the inquiring human ears surrounding us.

Eventually we made it off the plane and claimed our luggage. Seth was supposably picking us up. The thought alone made my stomach flip with uncertainty though he was the least of my worries. Seth made it his personal mission to become best friends with any vampire within a hundred mile radius.

When we exited the airport there was an older guy leaning against mom's old beat up car waiting anxiously. If I hadn't spent nearly my entire life living in the same house as my baby brother I would have swore it wasn't him. His boyish features had been erased from his face and replaced by a handsome looking man.

"Seth?" I asked unsure of who exactly this foreign guy was.

"LEE!" His face broke out in the all too familiar grin as he easily closed the space between us and lifted me off the ground in a bone crushing hug. I wrapped my arms around him and let the lonely months of guilt for never visiting float away. It took a few minutes before I remembered Ethan standing to the side watching us in amazement. I pulled apart from Seth my cheeks blushing.

"Seth this is Ethan, Ethan this is my baby brother." I watched as the two shook hands ceremoniously. The awkward moment was broke as they started to load the luggage into the trunk of the car.

"You've never hugged me like that before." Ethan accused playfully.

"That's because I like him better than you." I stuck my tongue out as I climbed into the back seat of the beaten up vehicle.

'Don't worry bro, we will work on that." I heard Seth joke back as he and Ethan climbed into the front seat.

If I had thought flying was the worst of my worries then I had another thing coming to me. My stomach was twisting more than the winding roads we took that brought us ever closer to La Push. I could sense Ethan staring at me through the rear view mirror watching my body twitch anxiously but I couldn't find it in me to pretend to be calm. I knew we were heading towards my mom's first, where Charlie Swan would most likely be as well. Not that I was particularly concerned about his reaction, he was all too oblivious to the super natural. In fact, tonight wasn't even going to be the worst of it. That would be tomorrow night at the bon fire in which Ethan and I would be attending along with the pack.

As Seth pulled the little car up to the curb of my former house my heart rhythmically started beating out of control. Ethan opened my door for me and I saw the tiniest smirk appear at the corner of his lips as he listened to my pulse sky rocketing. I gave him a lethal stare and reminded myself to make him pay for this later. Seth was oblivious to this exchange and continued chatting to Ethan as if they had known each other their whole lives.

I couldn't even begin to count how many times I had walked up this porch but this time it felt as if it wasn't even my home. Seth bound excitedly up the steps swinging open the door announcing our arrival. My legs locked up as I heard Sue's voice answer from the kitchen. My automatic flight response was kicking in as my hands started to tremble slightly. Ethan gently placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me up the steps. I heard him chuckle under his breath as my trembles increased with every step.

He was clearly amused by my anxiety, however, he was naively convinced about how deep rooted the hatred for vampires ran in La Push. In Maine I was different, free from the past and expectations that encompassed being a werewolf. A small part of me knew deep down if I had ran into Ethan in La Push I never would have given him a second glance before I ripped his head off.

We walked down the dark wooden paneled hallway that led into the bright yellow kitchen where Sue sat straight as a board hands folded on the dining room table waiting with accusing eyes.

"Leah." She stood up and walked forward wrapping me in a bear hug. To this day my mother still impressed me with how strong she was inside and outside. It was a wonder how she had never phased in her youth. Though there wasn't a extreme vampire infestation then either.

"Hey mom." I mumbled as she stood on tip toes to kiss my forehead.

'Look at your hair, it has gotten so long!" She exclaimed picking up the inky stands that now fell well below my shoulders.

I smiled embarrassed by the attention. Ethan shifted uncomfortably behind me just enough that Sue wouldn't have detected the change but enough to bring me back to reality.

"Mom, this is Ethan, Ethan this is my mother." I stepped aside so she could see him in the door way. I tried to view him from her perspective, standing there so white he almost glowed like a ghost.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ethan stuck out his hand towards her. I was positive he could hear my heart attempting to beat through my rib cage. The corner of his mouth twitched upward confirming my suspicions.

Sue extended her hand and gave him a stiff shake before turning her attention back to me. A sigh of relief escaped my lips in a gust. Considering what could have happened I guess this was the best I could hope for.

The rest of the night was dedicated to catching up about college and La Push news over dinner with the family. To my surprise, Charlie never returned home. Sue had made my favorite casserole and we chatted happily as she dished out generous portions. Her lips became a thin line as Ethan excused himself from the table while we ate. I was listening so closely to his movements in the living room that little attention was paid to following along in the conversation.

Ethan finally returned as Seth started to clearing plates. I saw my mother's frown deepen even more when slipped his arm around my waist as we conversed with Seth about the night's plans. I surely had no plans to stick around all night. The tension in the room had me on edge and my fingers felt as if they had developed a permanent twitch.

"I've got patrol in a few hours but I'm up for anything." Seth excitedly exclaimed bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You need to rest." I commented noticing the dark circles under his eyes. How long had Sam kept him up this time?

"I'm good Leah, really." He said as he stifled a yawn.

"Go nap, we got tomorrow." Ethan reassured Seth we wouldn't disappear into the night as my lil bro climbed the creaky stairs to his bedroom. "So what would you like to do?" I inquired turning around to face him, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Leah? May I speak to you for a moment." I heard Sue's voice ring out from the kitchen. The tone of her voice already alerted me to the fact I wouldn't appreciate the topic. I told Ethan to wait outside, hoping in some vain way the walls would prevent him from easedropping.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently as I slumped into one of the chairs at the table.

"Charlie will be home from work in a few hours." She said standing in front of the sink drying dishes. When I didn't respond she continued on. "I think it would be best if Ethan stayed with the Cullens. We have it arranged already."

"What?" The thought was simple enough to process yet my brain wasn't willing to accept this fact.

"Don't be difficult, Lee. We are gracious enough to even let him on the reservation." Her voice hardened and I could tell it hadn't been by her choice to allow him to visit.

Angry tears filled my eyes as I stormed from the house. I didn't even have time to register Ethan standing outside glowing in the moonlight before the trembles rocked my body till the point I fell on all four paws. And I had been doing so well managing my temper. That is until now.

"It's fine really, I wanted to visit them while we were here any way." Ethan tried to reason with me but I just shook my giant fur head. I counted my lucky stars that Jacob, the only other member of our two man pack, wasn't phased. No one needed to hear the profanities that emanated from my thoughts in a constant stream.

I tore off in the direction of the Cullen's crypt. Once we passed the treaty line it was all too easy to follow the reeking stench of leech trails left behind by their ever growing freak family. Ethan ran beside me keeping up with my backbreaking pace.

I hadn't realized how much I had missed this place, the familiar trees flying by like green blurs, the smells that surrounded Washington, the easy to navigate terrain. My paws dug into the moist dirt flinging me across the ground at a blinding speed. It ended all too soon as we reached the long drive that led up to the overly extravagant glass home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have absolutely no excuse why it has taken so long to get this story up. In truth, I lost interest in it when little reviews came in and no one followed it. But it has always been in the back of my mind and just recently written itself out for me. So I apologize for the delay. I hope you haven't forgotten it either.

Ethan waited patiently as I changed in the bushes. He stood with his back to me in the dark. I wondered if he even had the desire to turn around? Did he feel that way about me or was blood his sole desire? I shook the thought from my head. He wasn't like the rest of them.

When I finished dressing I walked out of the woods towards him. He turned around at the sound of my approach wrapping me in his arms at inhuman speed. I looked up into his dark brown eyes and stroked the marble skin that framed them.

"Are you okay?" He murmured staring at me with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm just not sure this is the best idea." I sheepishly admitted. Hadn't I been the one begging him to come with me?

"We don't have to go to the Cullens." He teased lightly but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

I playfully shoved him and we started walking up towards the vegetarian vampire crypt. The mind reading leech was already at the door before we had even finished walking up the porch steps.

"Ethan, Leah." He reached out his hand enthusiastically welcoming Ethan back. I grunted back in response attempting to be polite. There was no way I was grabbing that leeches hand. "Jacob is in the back with Renesemee." He remarked for my benefit. Just hearing his name sent butterflies through me. It had been so long since I had seen my best friend and alpha.

I walked straight through the stinking house like I owned the place heading towards the backyard. Ethan had stayed behind to catch up with the other animal sucking parasites. I couldn't place why but it bothered me that he enjoyed their company so much.

Once I reached the huge glass back of the house and stepped outside I could see Jacob sitting in the back yard with his imprint staring at the stars in the unusually clear night. The sight was enough to make me hang back and watch them for a while. The thought of imprinting still disgusted me but had to admit watching the pure joyous expression on his face made me envious. Hadn't I looked like that in Maine?

"Jake." I called out before I could linger too much on the thought.

"Leah!" He was up in a second running full stride towards me. He pulled me into a tight bear hug that was short lasted. He immediately let go to look behind him for Reneseme after he had realized his mistake. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Yes, imprinting was a curse. As she got up and walked towards us I couldn't deny her beauty. It was inhumane and a shiver slid down my spine as she smiled at me.

"It's so nice to see you again." Her musical voice chimed as she extended her hand to shake mine.

"You've grown." I commented back folding my arms across my chest. There was no way I was going to shake her hand and have the mind games played on me. I didn't want to see the pictures that she conjured up. Jake and her laughed at my remark, both bass and soprano music drifting into the forest.

"I'm going to go see Ethan again." She politely excused herself and danced up the back porch into the house. Jacob immediately pulled me into another tight bear hug that would have crushed every bone in a humans body.

"Take a chill pill kid, I am not going to disappear." I pulled him off of me laughing at the expression on his face. He was so emotional some times.

"I missed my beta." He playfully punched me in response.

We sat down on the steps and caught up on all the pack gossip. It turned out most of the wolves in the Sam's pack had imprinted on some one within either Forks or La Push. The news darkened my mood significantly and I stared out into the surrounding woods with a unmistakable grimace.

"Are you afraid of imprinting now you have Ethan?" Jake whispered afraid of my response. It amused me slightly that he was scared I would blow at any point. I guess that considering how I use to be years ago when I lived her I couldn't blame him.

"Some what." I laughed considering the possibilities. "The whole world seems against us so I wouldn't be surprised if it happened." I chuckled at the irony. Then Jacob rattled off two new boys that had joined the pack in my absence. Neither were important seeing as they both choose to stay under Sam's leadership. I wondered if that hurt Jacob. Then I considered having another pack member and was glad they hadn't chosen him.

Reneseme returned and Jake didn't press the subject any further. I was sure he knew that talking about it in front of her was the last thing I wanted to do. I couldn't pin point the reason for my dislike of her but it was obvious to any outsider.

Bella called Jacob to come inside and Reneseme sat beside me in the suddenly chilly night. In a way I should have been able to relate to her. Wasn't her and Jake's romance forbidden as well? I knew there was a difference with an imprint. But I couldn't help wonder how much. There was nothing I could think of that I wouldn't do for Ethan. Yet I still didn't have that mind washed look on my face when I looked at him either. In truth, I didn't know how I looked when I stared at him...

"Will you show me myself before I left compared to now?" I whispered the words not wanting her to know the nature for my request.

Instead of answering she reached over and grabbed my hand. Immediately my mind was filled with a picture of my old self, the defeated broken look that seemed etched into my permanent frown. The next picture sad side by side in my head, myself as I had walked out back. Independence still colored every one of my features but there was also something in there, a tenderness that was undeniable. The difference had been more than I had expected.

"Thank you." I murmured back still thinking of the images as she let go of my hand.

"You would need Alice to answer your question really." She remarked back, a tinkling laugh escaping her lips at the expense of her limited gift.

"What question?" I asked perplexed by her conclusion.

"If you stay with Ethan." She replied too casually for the conversation. It was true, she was very quick for her age and I hadn't realized she knew my motive.

"Oh." I lamely said in reply. I didn't know exactly what to say back. So instead I stood up and walked inside hoping to escape any more conversation about my future.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I changed some to the last chapter. It is very tiny portion inserted. Please go back and reread it for a refresher. Here is the next chapter. I wanted to get it out so I could get some reviews and encouragement for continuing it. Please let me know what you think!**

I stared at myself in the mirror examining the fifth outfit I had tried on that night. It was too flashy for a bonfire. I pulled at the thin red fabric willing my shirt to grow an inch longer and over the tan sliver of skin peeking out underneath.

"Whoa!" I heard a deep voice exclaim from behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob standing there with his eyes wide open taking in my figure. I launched the first thing I could grab off the counter throwing it towards his head. Unfortunately he caught the perfume bottle before it collided with its target.

"Shut it or Ethan will tear you limb to limb." I said as menacingly as possible.

"Where is the bloo- I mean boyfriend?" Jacob looked around my empty room. Against my mother's knowledge Ethan had stayed with me last night. After she had went to bed he crawled in through the window explaining how Edward had given him the idea. I didn't like much that Edward was filling his head with ideas such as crawling into girls windows but if it got the job done... Secretly I was grateful, I hadn't known if I would have been able to fall asleep without him by my side.

"He is going hunting with the Cullens." I remarked putting on a dab of mascara and examining my self in the mirror. Sure the red top was maybe too much but even I couldn't have blamed Jacob for being surprised. I looked very good.

Jacob and I climbed into his old Rabbit and he turned out of the drive pushing the gas petal to the floor. The old musty car jerked in response and took off faster than I had anticipated possible. He must have had some work done on it while I was gone. Then again, maybe the psycho mechanic blonde probably helped him. I guess having a house full of blood suckers at your disposal helped.

"Are you nervous?" Jacob leaned back asking casually.

"No." I lied pulling at my red top again.

"You shouldn't be. You are still one of the pack." He stared at the wet road driving cautiously. His eyebrows pinched together with concentration as he maneuvered the vehicle down the mountain side road.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't go against your nature as a species and get shunned from the whole pack." I mumbled under my breath staring out at the window watching the clouds race across the night sky. A storm was coming. I could feel the change in the air pressure and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. My heart beat faster and faster the closer we drove towards the meeting. I wondered if Ethan was staring up at the same night sky thinking about me. Then the image of him with blood covering his face and a ravaged animal corpse at his feet took over and I changed my train of thought.

Jacob pulled up to the fire and I could see all the figures turning around to stare at us. It was that moment when you entered the room and every one stopped talking because the conversation had been about you. I felt my tan cheeks color with blush.

"You going to be ok?" Jake asked cracking his door to get out.

"Duh." I responded back opening mine. In truth I wanted this. I wanted nothing more to walk up to that fire. For the oddest reason it felt like home. Like I belonged there even though I honestly knew logically I didn't. I got out of the car and stood up straight strutting over. I saw the open mouth gapes and even Sam's jaw drop a little but I tried not to focus on the boys around the fire. I saw Emily standing next to Sam. A smile broke over her face as she ran out to hug me. I wrapped my arms tight around her in return before I broke the hug.

"You look incredible! I see the east coast suited you!" She exclaimed turning me around to see every detail. I hadn't realized I had looked so different than when I left here.

"I guess I just needed to get away." I shrugged a tad self conscious of my outfit still.

"We all missed you." She said wrapping her arm around my waist and guiding me towards the group by the fire. Every one had taken their seats around the dancing flames. I tried not to focus on their stares. Instead I sat in between Jacob and Emily.

"Welcome back Leah." I heard Sam's voice boom from my right. I didn't glance up into the inquisitive eyes. Something about Sam's disposition towards our relationship bothered me. It was clear Emily was his imprint and he would never love another woman but I always thought I could see a flicker of sadness when he looked at me. A regret as if he had possibly wished it had been different. But I had seen into his mind too many times to know that wasn't true. It had to be my imagination playing tricks on my eyes. I didn't need that in my life any more so instead I kept my eyes glued on the warmth of the flames in front of me. They danced in a ray of oranges and yellows with a warmth that was pulling me closer to them. The desire to almost dive head first into them over came me. Great. Now I was suicidal. I turned my focus upward to the stars hoping to find something else to focus on.

"As customary though many of you have already met the new members of the pack we shall introduce them before starting the legends of our people." Sam's voice easily filled the clearing with an authority that could have only came through many years of addressing the group. "This is Colby." A small boy stood up and waved to the left of me. Seth was sitting excitedly next to him. A good indicator they were friends. They looked roughly the same age and would have been able to pass as twins with the same dark features. A happiness filled my heart that at least Seth had made a new friend. Seth caught me staring and waved enthusiastically across the fire. I nodded my head and turned my attention back to the fire. "And this is Liam." Sam announced. I looked straight across the fire to study the man that stood up. He seemed about Sam's age, his build similar but yet more toned. As if he had played a sport previous to being condemned to this life style. My eyes traveled up the athletic body touching on his incredible face. A part of my mind noted he had waved to every one but my eyes were still taking in his striking facial features. His high cheek bones and straight clearly had been descended through quillete lines but his hazel eyes had to have been inherited else where.

He turned locked eyes catching me staring. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart stopped beating. In an instant I knew him. I only had ever known him. I would die for him, and make every dream and wish he ever wanted come alive. The dull ache for Sam I had grown so use to I never noticed any more in my heart disappeared entirely. My life I had known disappeared entirely. My grades, university, friends back on the east coast no longer existed in my mind. I was consumed entirely by this guardian angel that sat directly across the fire from me. It took every ounce of self control to not launch myself across the fire in a desperate attempt to be closer to him. He was mine, my anchor and purpose in this world, my soul mate and imprint.

His eyes looked away back towards Sam who had at some point during my epiphany started speaking again. Then a horror filled my body when I realized what had just happened. As if ice water flooded my veins chasing away the lava that had just filled them. The dread consumed every part of me as I mumbled a curse word out loud turning to look at Jake next to me. His eyes locked with mine and he could see the shear terror that filled them along with a new light. His features changed from confusion to empathy to fearful. Shock had frozen me in place as the meeting around me continued. I didn't know how many minutes had passed, possibly hours, until my stomach finally retched throwing up my dinner in front of me and every one else around the fire, including my imprint.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please review if you like or else I may just scrap this story.**

A part of my brain noted what had happened. As if in a movie when everything goes in slow motion. Billy Black had paused mid sentence in his story. Every one had turned to stare at me. Jacob grabbed my arm and began pulling me away from the group. I stared at the mixture trying to figure out where it had came from not comprehending I had vomited. Jake had dragged me to the tree line before any one else had made a move. "Go!" he ordered his alpha voice rang out. It didn't have the double law to it as a command but I gladly took his much needed excuse for escape. I hadn't realized I was trembling but before I knew it the next second I was on all four paws running through the trees. It was almost as if I was connected to a rubber band. Every step I took made it harder to continue. A gravity was pulling me back to where I had just left. Every single hair on my coat ached to turn around. I counted my steps, 1,2,3,4 1,2,3,4 like a robot methodically moving forward. I didn't stop till I had reached the treaty line where I collapsed from the effort it had taken to keep moving forward. At any moment I felt the rubber band would snap flinging me back to where I had just left.

How had this happened! I was a genetic dead end! The reason of imprinting was to make stronger wolves! I began pacing around the forest floor leaves crunching under my huge paws.

Ethan. The name felt like a sharp knife stabbing at my new heart. I hadn't even considered him in this equation. I had been too shocked and focused on the impossible happening to realize the impact. What would I tell him? Would I tell him? I mean I had to. I didn't have a choice. The ache in my heart to turn around and run straight back to the bonfire grew confirming my last thought. There was no choice. You couldn't unimprint and denying your imprint was rumored to cause illness that eventually lead to death. Death by heart break. I laughed humorlessly. No, there was definitely no humor here.

How had I ended up in this situation?! Coming back had been a bad idea. Then I thought of all the months that I had deep down yearned to return, had they been more than just mere homesickness? Had fate stepped in when Liam finally phased? Then I thought of even how I had been excited to go to the bonfire. How drawn I had felt and the on edge nerves I had. I should have known something more was at play. I mean I wanted to jump across the fire before I even knew why! I should have I thought darkly. Then I wouldn't have been in this situation. But I knew "thanks" to my wolf abilities it wouldn't have killed me. Damn it. I cursed again. Of course I couldn't reject my imprint. To do so would be emotional suicide! My roller coaster of a mind returned to Ethan again. My heart ached in a different way. Not necessarily the same way but it still hurt. It was almost as if comparing a boulder to an anchor. The anchor was inescapable holding me there but the boulder still had the same weight pulling me in the opposite direction. It almost felt as if I would be obliterated at any moment.

"Leah!" Jacob's thoughts were suddenly in my head as if I needed more confusion to deal with. His mind was reeling nearly as fast as mine. "Where are you?" he asked even more baffled by the leaves that obstructed my view. He was tracking my scent already headed my way. I could have told him my location so he would have been able to run at full speed but I just laid there dazed staring at the muddy ground waiting to be crushed at any moment by the burden placed on my shoulders.

"Imprinting isn't so bad." Jake thought trying to cheer me up. Images of Reneseme filled my mind. I focused more intently on the leaves trying to will them away. Jake noticed my attempt and switched tactics. "You know how you loved Sam for so long?"

"Yes. If you're going to say at least that's gone then you may want to run in the other direction so I don't bite you." I snapped back before he could continue.

"There's that old Leah I know and hate." Jake chuckled to himself but I noticed my threat had significantly slowed his stride. "I was actually going to say that Liam is related to Sam. He is his half brother. So maybe that is why you had it so bad for Sam, because genetically he was related to your imprint."

"That has nothing to do with it." I replied in a clipped tone just wishing he would shut up and phase back so I could be alone again.

"Hear me out Leah. If it wasn't for werewolves and vampires Bella and I would be together and I never would have met Reneseme."

"Your point?" I pushed hoping this madness would end soon.

"So it is the same for you. If it wasn't for werewolves Sam never would have imprinted on Emily and you would have been together still. So it's like Sam was your Bella and Laim is your Reneseme."

"Oh goodie. As if I wanted to be sucked into your sick twisted life." I rolled over and stared at the stars. The shock had worn off by now. Half of me was feeling elation that I couldn't explain while the other half was just miserable. As if I wanted to dance in the rain and jump off a large cliff at the same time. How would I tell Ethan?

"Gently. He's a good guy." Jake commented walking into the clearing where I laid.

"What if he doesn't want to be with me?" My thoughts wavered. Did I want that?

"You should. It would be easiest. A clean break." Jacobs alpha personality was showing. He was trying desperately to fix his beta.

"Who said I was going to break up with him?" I rolled back over standing up to face him head on.

"Leah, you don't have much of a choice. The legends say it will kill you if your not with your imprint." He backed away trying not to set off the bomb that was growing inside me.

"Sam had a choice. I saw it in his thoughts and actions every day! I wasn't crazy, I wasn't imagining it! Some part of him loved me and wished it had worked out!" I half shouted at Jake in frustration.

"I know he did Lee, and look at him, he couldn't stay away from her either." Jacob bowed his head sobered by my conflict. I sighed deeply knowing he was right. The clouds raced across the sky keeping their promise of a huge storm coming.

The wind shifted directions blowing a familiar sickly sweet scent. It wasn't mere moments before Ethan popped into the clearing looking as if his birthday had come early. "You're back early!" He said excitedly a smile breaking out across his angel face. My heart skipped a beat still, or it would have if it hadn't been left at the bonfire.


End file.
